Lucky Stars
by Motoko03
Summary: A One shot between Ulquiorra and Esther. What will happen? Will Esther be lucky, or as unlucky as she thinks she is? UlXOC


The sound of the dead silence in Hueco Mundo was unbearable, if you were a sane human being. Hueco Mundo: A place that seemed like a silent hell, like something torn out of a horror film. Terrifying, like a never ending trail that stretched on and on, with no way of telling where you'd be heading.

…Or what you could run into…

But, despite all of that, it was also home to the wicked. The damned. Hollows.

Esther, an arrancars, was sitting up in a tree, on one of the thickest, widest, and highest branches. She was lying on the left side of her body, facing the moon. She sighed to herself, resting her head in her left hand. She had Esther Jr., her lucky star, clutched tightly in her right hand. She sighed again, thinking about Ulquiorra. What was he doing now? Was he okay? And, on a more personal note, did he like her? She closed her eyes as she spaced off, thinking about him.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was walking towards the tree Esther was residing in, not knowing that she was in it. Speaking of her, that's exactly who he was thinking of. He didn't know why, but for as long as he had known her, she had grown close to him. Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like her more than just a friend. Maybe. When he approached the tree, he leaned against it, looking up at the moon. As he did, he spotted the subject of his thoughts. The moon's light gave an effect on her hair, making seem as if it were a sea of green hair. Her white dress seemed to blend in with the moon itself. The big, black bow on her dress looked like wings from the angle he was in. Her hollow mask seemed as shiny and smooth as a pearl. Her skin seemed rather smooth and luscious.

If Ulquiorra had a heart, it probably would have skipped a beat. It was official, the 'maybe' just graduated to a 'definite'. He gazed at her for another second or so before he came up with a decision: He was going to make her more than just a friend, his Fraccion. He jumped onto her branch, some fifty feet high or so, kneeling down when he landed next to her. He made sure that when he landed, he didn't put any weight on his feet. So that way, he wouldn't startle her and cause her to fall off or something. He took in a silent deep breath, whispering. "Esther."

No response.

"Esther," He whispered again, a bit louder this time.

Still no response.

He exhaled loudly, getting a little ticked. He hated to be ignored. "Esther," He repeated, louder.

Nothing.

His right eye twitched. He reached over for a branch, broke it off, and chucked it at her. It hit Esther on her mask, startling her a bit. Her eyes darted around for the source of where the branch came from, stopping on Ulquiorra. "Oh, Ulquiorra," She sat up, dangling her feet over the edge of the branch. She looked up at him with her brown eyes, a sheepish look on what was visible on her face. "I didn't know you were here."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, looking at her again. She was sitting there, her back hunched over a bit, looking up at him. He better make his move, and fast. "Esther," he whispered as he scooted closer to her. When he was next to her, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him dead in his eyes. "Listen; there is something I have to tell you." Esther's mind was racing in all kinds of directions. She subconsciously clutched onto Esther Jr. as he leaned closer to her.

Before she could ask, or say anything at all, his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widen as she let out a small exclamation. But eventually, her eyes began to slowly drift close, and she leaned into the kiss. Ulquiorra then moved his arms up her sides, causing her to shiver. He grabbed her shoulders, adding just enough force to pin her down underneath him. She moaned slightly when he began to move his hands up and down all over her sides, breasts, and legs. It was too soon to go any further than that.

Ulquiorra parted his lips from hers, leaning up just a tad bit to look at her. She was staring back at him, her brown eyes begging for more. What caught Esther off guard was when he smiled a mischievous smile at her. "More, huh," He muttered, more to himself than her. He bent back down, pushing his lips back on hers. This time, he parted his lips, circling her lips with his wet tongue, leaving a pattern on her lips. She opened her mouth just a bit, allowing him access. He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring all of what was inside. Her teeth, the sides of her mouth, the roof, and finally, her tongue.

He moved his tongue to the left, pinning her tongue down. He got a moan from her. But that didn't satisfy him. Not one bit. He then released her tongue, only to capture it again, this time he began to circle and outline her entire tongue. This time, she cried out. That was what he was looking for. He then reeled in his tongue, lifting his whole body up with his arms. She looked up at him, and she looked kind of innocent to him. He then got up off of her, moving back a bit, and leaned up against the tree trunk. Before she could say anything, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Ulquiorra," She began, only to have him place his index finger in her lips. He shushed her, tightening his grip on her. She sighed, caving in completely. For now, she was just glad to be in his arms. To be his Fraccion.

Thank her lucky stars…

**Okay, this is a One-shot. The OC, Esther, does not belong to me. This was a request I did for a friend of mine on DeviantArt, Neoia.**

**I really liked it and I wanted to post it on Fanfiction. So…here it is! :D**


End file.
